To Put a Stopper on Death
by NotJKR
Summary: What is Harry was too concerned for Hermione to let her get into the final battle? What if Ron sacrificed himself? What if Hermione was able to save a life? New laws are being enacted and evil is always rising. Marriage Law fic.
1. Chapter 1

To put a stopper on death.

**Disclaimer: **_** I'm only doing this once. I do not own Harry potter, or anything for that matter. **_**This is a little AU since professor Snape lives and Ron is kinda mature **_**and **_**the final battle is different. Don't flame me. This is my first story. Feel free to review. **

_** "**__Look... at... me..." The green eyes found the black, but after a second something in the depths of the dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank and empty. The hand holding Harry thudded to the floor, and Snape moved no more. _

Hermione turned her face into Ron's jacket and cried while Harry collected the silver vapor-like memories from his body. She felt sad for the professor, who only wanted to remember what he was fighting for.

"Hermione, I need you to stay here." The words flew out of Harry's mouth. "What!" "I need to know you're safe, I need to know there is good in this world. I need to know there will be someone for me," he looked at Ron, "as a friend." Ron nodded. "Please stay here." Hermione was crying and shaking your head. "You need me out there you need me." "Not as much as I need you here. Please stay." Harry walked out of the room without another word. Ron held her a few minutes as she cried into his chest. He lifted her chin up and stared into her eyes. "I love you Hermione. Don't you ever forget that. No matter what happens, I'll be waiting for you, in this life or the next." His lips descended on Hermione's. The kiss lasted for a second, no more. Then he slipped out the door, muttered the locking charm and left.

Hermione screamed and cried for what seemed like hours but what must have been just minutes, with no luck. She finally turned around and stared at the professor. She sat and stared at the man who she thought was completely awful but it turned out he did have some good in him. She stared and stared. She noticed something odd about the professor. His eyes were closed. She was sure they were open before. She stared at his chest waiting to see a sign of life. Then a small rise in his chest came, then another and another. She jumped up and held her wand to his throat, trying to heal it. He had lost so much blood that even after the wound was healed, he was ghostly pale. She had no other choice. Curse the boys for locking her in here! But then, she reasoned with herself, you wouldn't have noticed he was alive. She transfigured a stick into a tube and another stick into a knife. She poked a hole into herself, then into the professor's and connected it with a tube. She watched as her blood poured out of her and into the professor.

"Lily? Lily come back." Snape whimpered and as Hermione's vision started going black, she remembered the professor's first words in class. _"I can teach you to brew fame, bottle glory and even put a stopper on death."_

"I hope your happy professor; I have put a stopper on your death." Hermione's head hit the ground.

**AN/ sorry for the shortness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Will be from first person POV from now on.**

I woke up not knowing where I was. I remembered doing a blood transfusion on professor Snape. I looked around and saw a raven haired boy-no, man sitting next to me. He was asleep. "Harry Potter" I screamed. He jumped up, bleary-eyed from sleep and then a look of panic fell across his face. "Hermione I—" "Save it, Potter. I cannot believe you would just leave me in that place and face Voldemort alone." "Hermione," "I am so angry right now that if I could move—" "HERMIONE, I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" "Well go on then" "Ron is dead."

Harry's face was slack, there was no emotion. "No. No no no no! You're lying." I got up and stumbled out of the makeshift hospital. I staggered over to where there were bodies covered up in blankets. I was walking passed some of them when I felt someone grabbing my arm. I looked into the dull green eyes of my best friend. There was no life in them.

He dragged me to the very last body and uncovered it. It was Harry. "Harry, this isn't Ron, it's you. What aren't you telling me."

"After we locked you in, I went into Dumbledore's office and viewed the memories. It was Professor Dumbledore telling Snape that I must die. I was walking into the forest when Ron ran up to me jabbering about his brilliant plan. He took some of my hairs and dropped it into the polyjuice potion he had nicked from professor Slughorn. He became me and walked into the forbidden forest. We came upon the place where he was waiting for me. Ron walked straight in while I circled around. Ron was supposed to be a distraction while I killed Voldemort. They said a couple of words to each other and then Voldemort killed him. I had to watch Ron die, Hermione. I wasted his life. Then I stepped into the clearing and shot the expelliamus spell at him and he shot the killing curse at me. It connected in the middle and we were at a battle of wills. My spell went all the way up to his wand and I could hear it cracking. His wand broke, but I released a moment too soon and the killing curse hit me, but also him. I died, but so did he. I thought I saw Dumbledore and Ron. Ron told me that it was okay that I didn't do anything, but I don't believe him, I killed Ron. I killed Ron!"

Harry had kept himself from crying the whole explanation but at his last words, he completely broke. He collapsed to the ground sobbing his heart out next to his best friend. I held him until he stopped. A tear streaked Ginny came to lead him away. And he went willingly.

I wandered around and finally found the makeshift hospital. My bed was taken by a student that looked younger than me and horribly beat up. I left to go find the Gryffindor house rooms. The tower was partly crushed but the first and second year rooms were only partially caved in. The beds that seemed hard and uncomfortable while at school were like heaven after months on the run. I slipped in between the sheets and instantly nodded off, letting the darkness of sleep claim me.

**AN/ Thank you. Please review.**


End file.
